Coincidence
by Violetfernandez
Summary: Lucy doesn't want to go to a stupid party. Levy forces her to go. She agrees to go once Levy mentions Erza's wrath. Who does she meet? Or does she spend the party alone as a wallflower. Nalu


**Yay my first story! (One-shot) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Well onto the show...**

Lucy woke up to the annoying alarm clock called Levy yelling her name.

"Lu-chan, wake up..." Levy called.

"Lu-chan..."

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried with urgency in her tone.

"5 more minutes..." Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy Heartfilia if you don't wake up this instance I will pour a bucket of water on you!" Levy shouted.

"Lemme sleeeepp..." Lucy slurred.

***Few seconds later***

"Ew! What the...Levy-chan! Is this pee?! Lucy screamed.

"Hurry up Lu-chan we're going to be late to the party and Erza is going to kill us!" Levy fumed.

"Levy-chan... I don't want to go! All the guys just stare at me and it's starting to get annoying!"

Lucy whined.

"Who cares! Just wear a stupid mask it's a halloween party anyway! And do you have a death wish?! Erza said if we don't come she'll track us down and murder us!" Levy hollered.

"Ok ok fine have it your way..." Lucy murmured.

***After getting dressed and into the car~I'm lazy***

"Levy-chan slow down! We're going to get a fine!"

"No way, I don't want to face Erza's wrath! I'd rather get a ticket!"

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP SCREECH SCREECH* and angry people in cars were in the background..._

_"_Watch out for the pole!"

"Stop! Stop! The lights red!"

"Move it mister or I'm going to die!"

"Levy-chan theres the mansion! Pull over!"

Lucy and Levy get out of the now crumbling car with scratch marks coating it.

"I think we have to call for a taxi when we get home thanks to you Levy-chan."

"Aye..."

"Oh god! WE'RE TEN MINUTES LATE! HURRY LEVY-CHAN!"

Both scramble up the million stairs to the mansion doors like their lives depended on it.

*pant pant* Lucy and Levy were both tired as hell as they reached the doors where Erza was.

*pant*

"Erza"

*pant*

"We're"

*pant*

"Finally"

*pant*

"Here." Levy pried out.

"You guys are so late! I'll talk to you about this later, but for now enjoy the party." Erza dressed up as a witch, scolded.

Levy dressed up as a magician and Lucy dressed up as a girl dracula, went inside only to have hundreds of people gasp and whisper about them. Lucy just sighed and watched Gajeel dressed up as a warlock, take away Levy to who knows where, making both Jet and Droy who are dressed up as ironically, knights mad, leaving Lucy all alone to survive. Lucy went over to the snack bar, stuffed her face while ignoring people eyeing her, and just watched the others on the dance floor, being a wallflower. She spotted Juvia dressed up as a zombie princess with Gray dressed up as a zombie prince, her forcing poor Gray to dance with her. Lucy also saw the Strauss siblings, Mirajane as an angel with Freed as a devil, Evergreen as a fairy queen and Elfman yelling 'Man!' she guessed, and was dressed as a guy fairy?, Lucy couldn't tell, and Lisanna was a cat while Bixslow looked like he was forced into a dog costume by Mira and Lisanna. Laxus and Cana were dressed up as frankenstein and girl frankenstein, both by the bar looking drunk and tipsy. Loke was flirting with girls dressed as a regular fancy prince but ditched the girls he was with and ran to Aries who walked by and was dressed as a fluffy ram as usual. Erza came into the mansion later and was greeted by Jellal who was dressed as a wizard, both heading for the dance floor. Lucy saw messy splatters of food and loud munching next to her and was about to yell at the person who just splashed Lucy with bits of food in the face.

"Hey! Eat more elegantly will you?!" Lucy said to the stranger who was seemed like a guy was also dressed up as dracula.

"Sorry I can't help it, I haven't eaten for an hour." He said with a mouthful of food. Lucy looked at him in disgust and turned to walk away until he introduced himself.

"Hey I'-" he started.

"All you couples out there! This is a song dedicated to all of you out there! I will not allow any people to be a wallflower or keep on eating the snacks at the food table! You. Will. Dance. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?!" Erza roared. There were murmurs of agreeing and complaining but everyone complied and went to the dance floor.

"I don't want to face Erza yelling at me so, will you dance with me?" The stranger guy asked.

"Sure." Lucy said. They went to the dance floor and did I mention everyone has masks? Both danced for awhile until Erza stepped on the stage again when the song ended.

"Everyone please take off your masks!" Erza commanded. There was some shuffling and some gasps when they saw their partner's faces. Lucy and her partner took theirs off too. Lucy gasped at her mysterious partner's face. He had pink hair, onyx eyes that seemed like it could peer into your soul, and he was lean too, despite his abnormal eating habits. Her thoughts were interupted by him speaking.

"As I was going to say earlier, I'm Natsu, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said. Both went back at the snack table and chatted about random subjects while Lucy found his appetite a bit cute. They danced from time to time and that was because Erza came by and saw Natsu hoarding the food, telling him to stop eating and dance. Lucy was always the closest one next to him so, she was his partner each time. It soon struck midnight and Lucy and Levy had to go home. Lucy couldn't find Levy and later got a text that Gajeel was going to take the car and fix it and take Levy to his apartment too. Levy wished her good luck on catching a ride home...she was doomed. Natsu read over her shoulder and knew about the situation.

"I could walk with you home, where do you live?" He asked.

"You would?" Lucy said.

"Yea, I mean I wouldn't want you to walk home by yourself in this hour." Natsu said.

"Thanks." Lucy replied. Both walked home chatting and Natsu was eating the food he was able to sneak out of the house.

It must have been Lucy's imagination but, she felt that she had found true love.

That was my first story, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and the cliche ending, I hope you enjoyed the story! Byebyes!


End file.
